When worlds collide
by likethephoenixfromtheashes
Summary: just a little somthing around Olivia's and Alex' ice skating "date"


Title: When worlds collide

Pairing: Alex Cabot & Olivia Benson

Spoiler: happens after Olivia's and Alex' ice skating "date"

* * *

_Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction - I don't own "Law & Order: SVU" or any of the characters._

* * *

_**A/N: This is for my friend Steph (stephybearx). Hope you'll like it and more than that I hope you'll have a great day…filled with love & laughter. May all your wishes and dreams come true!**_

_**Happy b-day, girl!**_

* * *

**When worlds collide 1/2**

**by Raven**

Alexandra Cabot sighed in frustration.

It had been a wonderful evening, but of course the day had to end with a new case.

Again.

Another horrible crime, another victim.

She had been ice skating with Olivia Benson and it had been so much fun.

Alex could not even remember when she had been so at ease the last time, but Olivia always made her feel comfortable.

In the detective's presence she simply could be herself and Alex Cabot enjoyed that more than anything.

And she had been so happy when Olivia had suggested to repeat the ice skating soon, but then the detective's phone had ruined their moment of peace.

But since Alex had not wanted to leave like that she had decided to come to the crime scene with her friend and detective, in hopes that maybe they would be able to drink a coffee together later on.

Once they had arrived at the scene Olivia had headed straight for the victim and Alex had bumped into Detective Odafin Tutuola, who had been slightly surprised to see her there and Alex felt completely misplaced all of a sudden, "Counselor…how come that you're here already?"

"I was in the area", Alex announced quickly, but felt miserably about her statement the second the words had come over her lips.

Why couldn't she tell Fin the truth?

She knew him for a long while now and it was no secret that she and Olivia had become friends over the years.

So why had she not found the courage to tell Fin that they had been ice skating? It was nothing inappropriate or anything.

Sure, she was big on her privacy, but still. Meeting a friend was nothing that would need to be hidden. She really could have told him.

* * *

Olivia had went looking for Alex when she had overheard the blonde's short conversation with her fellow detective.

And for a brief moment Olivia had felt some sort of pain in her chest.

She had always known how much of a mystery Alex' private life was to others and she did not really understand why she felt so upset about the fact that the A.D.A. did not want her colleagues to know that they spent time together, but what Olivia was aware of was the fact that it did bother her a lot more than she had thought.

They had never talked about it, because Alex and her had one thing in common – they were both big on their privacy, but it still felt awkward that the blonde had hidden the truth.

Being friends was a good thing. Everyone needed a friend from time to time. And ice skating was far from being salacious or anything.

So why had Alex reacted so awkward?

When Olivia finally caught sight of the blonde, who was obviously looking for something or someone, the detective felt the urge to run and hide.

And that was exactly what she did.

* * *

Alex Cabot entered the precinct, eager to talk to Olivia - because the detective had avoided her at the crime scene all of a sudden and the blonde wanted to know why.

Olivia had escorted the victim, a young actress, who had been raped during an interactive play in front of the whole audience, to the hospital, but she should be back at the station by now.

And Alex was right.

Olivia was standing in the bullpen together with Fin, Rollins and Amaro - right in front of a board full of pictures and notes from the crime scene, but obviously neither of them had a clue how it had been possible to rape that poor girl in front of countless witnesses.

Everyone had thought that it had been part of the performance and Alex was shocked to the core that nobody had given the screams of the woman a second thought.

"Counselor! What brings you here at this late hour?" Fin announced all of a sudden and brought Alex back to reality.

"I need to talk to Detective Benson for a minute."

* * *

Olivia had not seemed to be too happy about her appearance, but she had led her into one of the interrogation rooms and Alex became more and more uncomfortable.

Once the door was closed behind them Olivia turned round to face Alex with an intensive stare, "What can I do for you, Counselor?"

Alex was too tired for games, so she simply stated the obvious, "You're avoiding me. And I want to know why."

"I'm not avoiding you, Alex. I just don't feel like talking to you at the moment."

The blonde narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Did I do something wrong? I thought we had fun..."

"I thought so too. But obviously you aren't very comfortable with people knowing that we are friends", Olivia sounded harsher than she had intended.

"What?! Olivia, why would you think that?"

But then it dawned on Alex that Olivia might have heard her talk to Fin earlier that night, "If your opinion is based on my conversation with Detective Tutuola...then..."

"Then what, Alex?" Olivia's stare became provokingly, anger shining in her eyes, I'm not some charity case. I get that I'm not worth much in your world, that I'm not good enough to officially be friends with someone like you. I get it. So there is no point in us talking to each other...outside of work. Which reminds me...I have a case to solve."

* * *

When Alex arrived at her apartment it was almost three in the morning.

She let herself fall onto her black leather couch, not even bothering to get out of her clothes, which was really out of her character.

She was worn out because it was late, but more than that she was emotionally drained.

Making Olivia feel unworthy and unwanted had been the last thing she had wanted to do, but it had happened nonetheless.

But how?

Everything had been fine between them until she had spoken to Fin.

Was it really that much of a deal that she had not told him about her ice skating "date" with Olivia?

Nothing had happened except for two friends spending time together.

Sure, she knew about Olivia's past, about her difficult history, knew how sensitive the detective was, but the brunette had never acted out like that ever before.

But before Alex could have thought about anything else, she drifted off to sleep, aware of the fact that she had to apologize to Olivia.

And that she had to do it soon.

* * *

Unfortunately Alex had been stuck at court a lot longer than expected the next day and since there were tons of paperwork waiting for her she had not been able to go over to the precinct and Alex cursed herself for it.

Her job meant everything to her, but right now there was something that was even more important than that.

Olivia Benson.

And the next day she should get her chance to see the brunette detective, simply because Fin had called her for a warrant and Alex had decided to bring it over to the precinct personally.

But luck clearly was not on Alex' side that day, because Olivia told her off the moment she began her apology.

Olivia refused to talk to her, refused to even listen and so Alex had to leave for her own office a few minutes later, without the slightest of progress.

* * *

When they were able to close the chase a few days later, after finding out that the judge, who had raped their victim, was indeed "innocent", because he had been played by the actress' jealous roommate, Olivia was beyond exhausted.

She had not gotten much sleep over the last couple of days and it was not only because of the case.

The truth was that her fight with Alex had not allowed her to get some rest at all.

Simply because Olivia did not understand herself or her reaction. Alex not telling Fin that they had been ice skating was not much of a tragedy, now was it?

And yet she had completely overreacted.

Maybe Elliot was right after all. Maybe her feelings for Alex would get in the way of being friends after all.

Not long ago Olivia and her former partner had met up for a beer and it had been then that she had finally confessed what Elliot had suspected for a long time.

She had fallen in love with Alex over the years. And it was not some sort of crush or a phase that would pass.

No, Olivia had indeed developed feelings for the blonde. All honest and true, and definitely stronger than everything else she had ever felt before.

But it had been clear from the beginning that Olivia would not tell Alex. Not ever.

She was too afraid to ruin their friendship and more than that she was scared to be rejected by one of the few people she had opened up to.

Now the only problem was that Olivia had screwed up. She had told Alex off twice although the blonde had been trying. Although Alex had wanted to apologize.

And that in itself was most likely a miracle.

Why had she not listened?

She had considered calling Elliot for advice, but Olivia knew already what he would say - "Go and talk to her, Liv."

And she would do exactly that, because she did not want to lose Alex completely.


End file.
